So beauty loved the beast
by I-love-u-long-time
Summary: Rosalie Stiglitz was never meant to be a part of the war, but what happens when she's taken by the very people she hates most, and her feelings for one of the Basterds begin to change? Rated for language and later chapters. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**So beauty loved the beast**

The sun was gleaming down on everything in its path from between the dark grey clouds, the tree branches seemingly dancing in the wind, and glistening in the light as the last few drops of rain fell from the sky. My 15th birthday had not been given the brightest morning, and I would soon find out that it wouldn't be getting any better as my mother greeted me with 'wonderful' news of a marriage she had arranged with my father when I was 13, to a man she had described as a handsome gentleman any woman would be grateful to have caught their interest. Knowing that nothing I could say would change their minds I agreed to meet him.

I was taken to a building in the middle of the town, four much older men were standing alone in front of it, I had hoped that they were only relatives to my would be fiancé, but to my horror and disgust I was told that I would be marrying one of the oldest men. He took my hand, and kissed my knuckle delicately, despite my pained look, and smiled at my mother, apparently pleased with me, and went to speak with her privately. When they returned I turned to my mother, begging her not to force me to marry a man who must at least be in his mid 40s, only to be ignored as she entered the building with him and two of the other men, leaving me to wait outside with the fourth.

The following hours had been the longest I had ever been through as I waited to see them again. The man I was with had made many attempts to speak with me, but I refused to give him any response. When they returned, I was told that we would be wed when I was 20.

At 18 I went on my first 'date' with the now 47 year old Hans, he had taken me to dinner, which I had gotten dresses into a black, knee length dress I had gotten when I was 17, I enjoyed the evening to an extent, he was a pleasant man, he had a certain charm that I'm sure would capture any woman's interest, young or old. Yet the fact that he was 47 had stopped those thoughts from going any further.

When I was 19, my mother and father had moved me closer to him, naturally I was offended when I was told that they would ask me to leave.

The wedding had been arranged to be a fortnight after my birthday, a day I no longer felt concerned about. I had gotten closer to Hans, and my feelings towards him had changed dramatically, which I noticed when I realised that my mind had been clouded by nothing but thoughts of him. The age difference was no longer an issue to me, I loved him, both as a friend and a lover, perhaps more as a friend than anything else...but I did. And his actions had shown that he cared for me in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO sorry it's been so long since I updated this, it's been so hard thinking of new chapters for Landa...but I finally thought of a second one *yay!* :D, hopefully it isn't too hard to understand the middle of it, if it is she's dreaming lol. R & R please!**

**Disclaimer - I still don't own any of the Inglourious Basterds characters, so sad :'(**

I was crouching on the ground, my back against the wall, clutching my knees to my chest, and avoiding the ghastly men who were the one and only reason I was ever brought into this damn mess, I could hear them laughing in the distance, no doubt throwing in a few comments about me. I roll my eyes, attempting to cover their voices up by filling my mind with thoughts of seeing Hans Landa, my one and only love, again, and telling myself repeatedly that I would soon, until I hear loud footsteps stomping towards me.

I tilt my head up to find the last person I'd ever want to see standing before me, a half smoked cigarette between his fingers,

"What do you want?" I spit at my brother, oh how I hate calling him that, ever since he betrayed Germany and converted himself to the Jews, I think nothing of him. He taps the burnt tobacco to the ground, but he doesn't speak while he glares down at me darkly, "Well?" He takes a breath from his cigarette, before taking a seat beside me, I immediately shift away from him.

"Do you remember when we were little?" he asks me, the sudden sound of his voice makes me jump slightly, he chuckles quietly, and nudges my side gently,

"What about it?" I question, unemotionally,

"Do you remember how close we were? We used to spend nearly every minute together," he begins,

"Until you left us," I reply, giving him a glare of my own,

"...And we protected each other, I wouldn't let anything happen to you and you'd try to keep me safe," he continues, ignoring my remark,

"Do you have a point to all this?" I ask him, turning to face him to find him looking back at me sadly,

"That hasn't changed. For me at least..." he tells me,

"And...?"

"I've talked to the others, mainly Aldo and Donnie, they aren't going to do anything to you," he answers me,

"Well aren't I lucky?" I say, giving him a sarcastic smile, "if you don't remember, I'm not even meant to be here, I should be married by now." I cross my arms and slump back against the wall,

"Yes well..." he begins,

"Just go, go and spend time with your precious Basterds," I spit, cutting him off with a cold look.

He hesitates, and takes another breath of his cigarette, before slowly standing and leaving, he mumbles something quietly, I heard my name, but whatever he said had been too quiet for me to hear properly. I look down at the ground beside me, and brush the fallen tobacco further away from my feet, wondering how long I would be stuck here, until I will see Hans again, yet I wonder why it has taken this long for anyone to find me.

I brush my hair back and hold my head up against the wall, keeping my eyes closed tight, just _hurry up and get here!_

* * *

_I crawl into the bed beside him, forcing his arms apart and getting in between them, grinning victoriously as I place a hand on the side of his face and kissing him on the lips, but it quickly fades to a frown when I see the distant, worried look in his eyes,_

"_What's wrong with you?" I question him, pulling away slightly,_

"_It's nothing..." he tells me, still looking distracted. I stare at him coldly before snapping, "No. Just tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help." He stares at me in thought for a moment before explaining,_

"_It's the Basterds. They've been too successful and it's all happening much too fast. The Fuhrer wants them taken care of as soon as possible..."_

"_Oh...that. Well, it's not like it can be solved easily. Do you have any ideas?" I pester out of boredom,_

"_None that would end well. But I was thinking, have you heard anything of them from Hugo?" At the mention of my brother's name I groan as I fall back onto the bed,_

"_No. And I don't wish to," I say through gritted teeth,_

"_Forgive me, meine lieb. One can only last so many nights before searching for any simple solution," I hear him mutter,_

"_Hmph. Yes well, don't worry about it. You'll think of something." I turn to my side and lay my head in the crook of his arm, hearing him smile and feeling his lips softly pressed against my forehead when I close my eyes._

I open my eyes, expecting to be curled up beside Hans, only to find myself laying on the ground of the Basterd's campsite covered by a man's jacket, Hugo probably put it over me during the night, I shiver slightly as I sit up and the cool morning breeze blows in my direction, and reluctantly slip the jacket on.

I hear soft snores nearby, and turn to see Hugo curled up on the ground at most 6 metres away. I bite my lip when his arms move around himself tighter, trying to keep himself warm, in his sleep, and slowly stand, feeling a small...strange feeling of sympathy I hadn't felt for him since we were children.

I move in front of him and remove his jacket, kneeling down and carefully cover him with it, he stirs a bit and his eyes open, seeing me staring down blankly at him. It reminds me when we were little and we would do anything to keep each other happy, the corner of my mouth rises a bit and we share a small crooked smile before I get up and leave him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Right so I finally finished writing the third chapter for this! :D *yay!*, Landa is actually in this chapter *double yay!*, just in case it's hard to understand, this is a flashback for back when she hated Landa...*yay?* lol**

**Disclaimer - I still don't own any of the Inglourious Basterds characters, if I did I would be far too busy with Hans to be here writing this ;)**

* * *

_xyguI stand before the full body mirror in my bedroom, staring blankly, yet sadly into the eyes of my reflection while my mother brushes the back of my dress. When she's done, she places her hands on my shoulders gently and looks me up and down, a proud look on her face after her eyes move to my reflection's face, and smiles._

"_Mein liebling, you really are the most beautiful girl," she says, moving a bit of my hair behind my ear before brushing her thumb down my cheek, "no wonder Hans has become so infatuated with you." I roll my eyes, feeling sick to my stomach at the mention of his name,_

"_Mutter, must you really bring him up at every opportunity?" I groan, turning my face slightly towards her._

"_Rosalie, you should get used to hearing his name. You are, after all, marrying him," she laughs quietly, her eyes on the back of a diamond necklace she had draped around my neck,_

"_Against my will..." I mutter, not knowing that my mother had heard,_

"_Come now. Hans is a fine gentleman..." she begins to argue,_

"_And old enough to be my father," I mumble under my breath,_

"_... who any woman would dream to have caught his interest, let alone marry," she continues, not hearing me,_

"_But I am not a woman yet, mutter. I've only been 18 for a day. Emotionally I'm still a child," I explain, sighing deeply in between._

"_But you are still 18, and a young woman no less," she cuts in, spinning me around to face her._

"_I have never forced you to do anything, but after your brother left you are my only child who could make me proud. The least you could do is go to dinner with Hans." I feel my body become tense the minute she brings up my brother, the only person I despise more than Hans, I stare at her silently for a moment, hoping she would change her mind and let me go. And groaning in defeat when she doesn't,_

"_Fine."_

_I hear a loud knock on the front door, followed by a cheerful greeting from my mother when she answers it, as I pace across my room, I hear Hans ask for me as he's allowed inside, I bite my lip before I unwillingly open my door to join them. I find Hans waiting close to the door, he smiles and nods curtly when he sees me,_

"_Mein suesse," he greets, taking my hand and planting a soft kiss upon my knuckle, I give him a forced smile, fighting the disgust from hearing him call me 'my sweet', before he looks down at his pocket watch, "well, mein lieb, I believe it is time we should be leaving. Unless of course you wish to miss dinner," he laughs light heartedly, offering me his arm. _

_I look over to my mother, silently begging her to not make me go through with this, she motions towards Hans, and I hesitantly face him again, and unwillingly link my arm with his._

_Shortly after we arrived at the restaurant, we had been taken to a private booth deeper inside, I sit back into the cushioned seat as I listen to yet another of his detective stories, while we wait for the waiter to return. I had only heard three and I was all ready over hearing the same thing yet again, having been raised to be a polite young woman, however, I would never show it._

_The waiter returns with the champagne Hans had requested for us, I smile as he pours me a glass, and take a sip from my glass as I turn back to Hans, faking a real enough sounding laugh as he makes a joke. I look around the room at the countless couples enjoying their night, envying all of them as I'm forced to spend my own night with a man I wouldn't want to spend a second with._

"_Forgive me, mein suesse," I brush my hair behind my ear when I look back at him, "we have been here for a half hour and have spoken about nothing but myself and my past. Your mother has told me about you but I'm sure there is much more she has not," he tells me,_

"_I am sure you would have heard every interesting part of my life. Everything else would only bore you," I reply, perking an eyebrow at him,_

"_Believe me, mein suesse, I have heard countless dull tales from the people I have come across throughout my years, and being from the Germans and Jews I have come to question they would all end up identical to another. Surely a beautiful, young girl such as yourself would have many I would be interested to hear of," he explains, not moving his eyes from mine,_

"_Certainly a young girl such as myself would not be able to keep even her darkest secrets hidden from a detective as amazing as I have been told. So surely you would not need my help to figure out my life," I state, not showing any sign of kindness to him._

_He gives me a disappointed look before he speaks again,_

"_You do not enjoy my company, mein lieb,"_

"_What was your first hint?" I ask him, my voice dripping with sarcasm,_

"_As you said I am a damn good detective," he claims, lighting a cigarette and taking in a breath before he continues, "your constant acts of hatred you've thrown towards me since the day we met are easily noticed even to the untrained eye," he claims in a soothed, calm voice,_

"_You don't seem worried about them, even though we are getting married when I'm older. Why?" I question, squinting slightly as I lean my chin into my palms,_

"_There is a thin line between love and hate, mein lieb. And I know that, sooner or later, we will cross it," he replies, a satisfied smirk appearing on his lips,_

"_And you know that for a fact?" I question, my voice filled with doubt. He takes another breath from his cigarette and a large gulp from his glass of champagne before giving me another, larger smirk._

"_Precisely."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Like the last chapter it's still in the flasback, if it's hard to understand then please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the IB characters, so sad :'(, I would love to own Hans Landa...**

* * *

I straighten my back against the back of the seat, staring right into Hans' eyes, having found a sudden interest in the conversation,

"And how do you know that, mein esel?" I ask, my pleasure filled smirk fading when I see him laugh cheerfully, appearing to have ignored that I had called him an ass,

"Throughout my years I have met countless young women, none of whom had lasted even a week with the hatred you have shown me..." he takes another sip from his, now refilled glass before he continues, "You however are not like any other woman I have encountered. You have strength, intelligence. You have a will that I have not seen in a girl your age. No matter, it will take no more than an extra week to have you, as the Americans would say, wrapped around my finger."

I roll my eyes as he gives me a triumphant smile. A moment passes where no one speaks, I look down at the almost finished salad sitting in front of me and grab my fork, playing around with the small pieces of lettuce and tomato. All the while I feel Hans' eyes on me.

"Why have you chosen me to be your wife?" I ask him curiously, no longer in a sarcastic manner, I lean forward a bit and prop my chin into my palm, he gives me a somewhat serious look and there is a brief silence before he answers me,

"Your mother wishes to have more purely German blood running through the family,"

"And so you went out of your way to get my mother to decide that it would be you?" I demand, dropping my hand to the table,

"Nein, I did not have any part of the selection, however, I happened to be the one lucky enough to be chosen," he replies, remaining the same calmness he has had from the start of the night.

"I don't believe you," I murmur, looking down at my hand briefly.

"Think about this, mein lieb. Would I really go through all of this in an attempt to lay with you?" he responds, tapping the burned ash from his cigarette into his glass,

"I wouldn't know, I have just met you tonight. However, the fact that you showed up in the first place, to take a girl less than half your age may be questionable to some people." I show no emotion as I speak,

"My being old is precisely why you refuse to enjoy my company. The only reason in fact," he states,

"I highly disagree," I scoff at him, crossing my arms and moving back, he chuckles softly, before dropping his cigarette into his glass, standing, and taking me by the hand,

"Whether you agree with me or not, you cannot deny that it is true."

When we had finally returned home, I had moved to the other side of the room, getting as far from Hans as possible.

"How was your night? Did Rosalie behave herself?" my mother asks him at the door,

"She was wonderful. Mein suesse certainly has a bold fire inside," I'm disturbed that mother isn't bothered by the fact that Hans had just called me 'his sweet' after spending only one night together,

"Ja, she was lucky enough to get her father's free spirited nature," she replies, stepping to the side. I curse her in my mind when she offers to allow Hans inside, and thank god when he kindly refuses,

"Nein, nein, I must be going. It is all ready far too late for me to be out," he leans to his side slightly to look at me, "farewell, mein lieb." I respond with a raised eyebrow and a strange expression.

As my mother closes the door, I hear him not so quietly chuckle to himself.

**I know this was a short chapter but I have to go to bed and this is all I could come up with, but I promise the next chapters will be longer again. ****To everyone who has reviewed thank you so much! I love you all! :D I'll try my very best to update as soon as possible, Donnie and the Basterds will be coming in hopefully soon, it all depends on how it works out :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Term 1 has officially finished, which means more time for writing, possibly except tomorrow, I'm going bowling with people :D, so wish me luck with that. No more flashbacks until later chapters, but in place of the flashbacks we have Donny, brief Aldo and more Hugo *yay!* :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the IB characters, WHY! :'(**

* * *

I place the tip of my toe into a shallow river, which luckily happened to be nearby wherever the hell the Basterds had taken me, testing the temperature, before slowly lowering myself into the refreshingly cool water.

I had spent three days without bathing, and not wanting to smell or look like the others, Aldo had allowed me 5 minutes to wash myself after many hours of complaining, as long as Donny, and only Donny, was present, seeing as Hugo, being my brother, would have been far too easy on me. I throw my hair back, moving to the deepest part of the river.

I hear heavy footsteps approaching me and look behind me, checking to see if any of my clothes were missing, and finding Donny glaring at me, shifting his weight to one leg.

"Are you done yet?"

"I haven't even started yet," I reply, not looking away from my outstretched leg as I calmly scrub the dried dirt away,

"Well hurry the fuck up!" he snaps, I hear the loud thud of his boots as he stomps closer to the river, I turn to face him, making sure nothing was showing from beneath the water's surface,

"Why? Not enjoying the sight of me without my clothes?" I give him my best feigned innocently seductive look, smirking in my head and laughing when I see the horrified look on his face,

"Fuck no."

I move my eyes up and down his body before turning away muttering a quiet "Wie Sie konnte irgendetwas irgendwie bekommen."

"What? Speak fucking English," he demands, shifting his weight onto his leg,

"Gladly. I said..." I begin, turning back to him before clearing my throat, "'like you could get anything anyway," I give him a satisfied smirk, his left eye twitches and I see him grit his teeth behind his lips,

"And you can? I can guarantee I've banged more people than you when I was 16," he sneers, taking a few steps closer, I raise an eyebrow at him,

"Yeah, I believe that's called rape. That isn't something to be proud of." I can tell by the endless twitching of his nose and eye when he kneels down to my eye level, that he is really fighting the temptation to kill me right now, I reach an arm out and playfully tap his nose with a finger, "uh uhhh, we mustn't touch now, what would Aldo think? Losing his one piece of bait because of a PMSing Basterd?"

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes tightly for a second, when he opens them, he grabs my face in one strong hand, pulling my face inches away from his, I grab his wrist, groaning and grunting quietly as I attempt to pry it away from me. He smirks as if he's 15 years old,

"2 more minutes."

When he lets go, I glide further away from him, showing nothing beneath my shoulders, Donny stands and slumps his shoulders, and lets out a deep sigh,

"Well?"

"Well what?" I question, staring at him blankly,

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" he asks me, crossing his arms across his chest,

"Are you serious? I'm not getting out when you're staring right at me, turn around." He rolls his eyes before turning away from me.

I pout as I once again dress myself before I was able to actually clean more than half of a leg, I squirm at the feeling of the material sticking to my still wet skin, and cringe slightly when I slowly slip my shoes back on.

"Are you ready yet?" Donny sighs, I jump at his sudden appearance right beside me,

"What do you think?" I reply sharply. He grabs my wrist tightly, I gasp at the strength of his grip as he drags me behind him.

When we return at the camp, I see Aldo standing by the long burnt out fire with his hands on his hips, Donny doesn't let me go until I'm safely by Aldo's side, I examine the bright red rings he has left, and give him a small hate filled glare.

"What the fuck take you so long?" Aldo questions, looking from me to Donny,

"She took forever to get out of the water, and get dressed," Donny answers him,

"So, drag her ass outta the water and bring her back 'ere. It's her fault if she aint dresse'."

I scowl at how another conversation about me has once again ended this way, and roll my eyes as I stomp back to my wall, fighting the urge to flip them off.

I see Hugo sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, a lit cigarette held between his lips, he sees my legs in front of him and looks up at me, smiling softly before his eyes drift down to my wrist,

"What happened?" he asks me, standing and grabbing my hand, inspecting my wrist,

"Donny," I mutter, ripping my hand out of his and clutching it close to my chest,

"He hurt you?" he growls, staring furiously at the distant figure of Donny still talking to Aldo,

"Why do you care?" I give him an unbelievable look,

"Rosy..." he begins,

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it," I cut in, shuddering at the nickname my family had given me when I was 7, I see the stern look in his eyes when I face him again and shut myself up, "he did..." I mutter quietly, "but what are you going to do about it?" I demand, getting the sneer back on my face,

"I'll kill him," he exclaims, glaring at Donny's back,

"I don't need you to fight for me. I've gotten used to it after so many years without you around," I snap at him, grabbing the shoulder of his shirt before he can walk off, he sighs heavily before standing in front of me again,

"Rosalie, you know I had to," he says quietly, I don't speak for a moment,

"No you didn't," I murmur, shaking my head, and pushing him away, before leaning against the wall and sliding down to the ground, my head in my hands as I yet again wish I was back home.

* * *

**Like I said, the chapters have become long again *yay!* Thank you for all of the reviews! Especially those about Hans and Hugo :D you guys rock, I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Watching Inglourious Basterds, "Say auf wiedersehen to your nazi balls" god I love that line! XD **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Inglourious Basterds characters, stop reminding me! :'(**

* * *

I hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep again until my eyes fluttered open when I felt someone forcibly nudging my side with their foot. Aldo was standing over me, glaring down blankly before dropping a pile of material on my chest, I hold it out in front of myself as I sit up, seeing a light, short, black dress, I give Aldo a confused look.

"Get yer ass ready, we're goin' out." With that he leaves me without another word, I look down at the dress a moment longer before standing and following him,

"Ahem," he turns to look back at me, a bored, irritated look on his face as he does so, "you mind explaining?" I ask him, gesturing to the dress in my hands,

"We're goin' ta a bar, yer goin' ta be bringing the Nazis out ta us, we'll be far enough that they can't be heard," he answers me casually,

"You can't honestly think I'd take my own people out for you to kill," I state, my voice filled with disbelief,

"See, that's where yer wrong," he starts, "cuz if ya don't, yer dead. Donny could always use some practice."

I stare at him, completely taken aback, while he turns his back on me and begins to walk away. I shake my head and chase after him,

"Wait! You can't kill me," I exclaim, grabbing at the back of his shirt and trying to pull him back, "you need me remember? Without me, you have no way of getting anything out of Hans. You need me as a negotiation for information from him,"

"Or we could just do what we always do an' bash their brains in til they start talkin'," he growls, clearly getting aggravated from me repeatedly stopping him,

"That won't work. If-if you kill me," I gasp, going after him when he starts moving again, grunting and groaning as I try to pull him back by the arm,

"Sure 'bout that? From what I've seen we'll be doin' 'im a favour." He shrugs me off of his arm while still moving.

I had gone behind a tree to get changed into the dress Aldo gave me, once I was wearing it I could see how revealing it actually was, it had a very low V shaped neck line, only went down to my mid thigh, and it was incredibly see through, paired with the plain black high heels I'd been taken in, hopefully wherever we were going would have poor lighting.

I curse the Basterds for the hundredth time for making me do this, stamping my foot in the dirt and screaming out into the sky, I jump when I hear a voice coming from my side,

"Are you ready yet?" I slowly turn towards the voice, shocked to hear that unlike the others who didn't bother covering up their hatred, this voice actually attempted to sound kind.

I see the smallest Basterd looking at me, Utivitch I think his name was,

"...What?" I ask him, still dazed about the kindness he's shown me,

"A-are you ready?" he repeats, stammering as he forces his eyes to stay on my face. I roll my eyes and cross my arms,

"What does it look like?" I reply angrily, before pushing past him.

When Hugo sees me, his nose starts twitching as he looks away to Aldo and Donny, and his hand moves down to his knife strapped around his waist, and grips around the handle tightly.

"I have half a mind to kill you right now, you know?" I sneer at Aldo, stepping between him and Donny,

"If you had half a mind to begin with I'd congratulate you," Donny cuts in, I grit my teeth behind my lips when I stomp on his foot with the heel of my shoe,

"That's really funny, did you come up with that one all by yourself? I'm shocked, it would have kept you up all night wouldn't it?" I claim with a fake innocent look on my face as I turn to find him hunched on the ground clutching his foot, I hear a few snickers from the other Basterds who had seen that happen, and I happily leave Aldo to offer Donny his hand to help him back up with a proud smirk.

I cry out softly when I'm grabbed by the arms and dragged towards a truck, before being violently shoved into the back, Hugo gets in after me and holds me close to the side while the others pile in one after the other. He pulls me down to sit beside him, I tear my arm out of his hands and slide myself as far away from them all as physically possible, I see Donny, still holding his foot, giving me a death glare, I stick my tongue out and pull a face at him, when I see the Basterd on his right staring at me, I think his name is Omar, the one who never talks at least,

"What the hell do you want?" I snap at him, making him instantly look away to the front of the truck. I roll my eyes, muttering under my breath; "Blutige Männer. Unglaublich." _"Bloody men. Unbelievable."_

While we're moving on a particularly bumpy dirt road, I have to continuously pull my dress back down as it never stops riding up my leg, which ends with me being made sick as Utivitch, who was in front of me, and Omar gaze down at my thigh,

"What do you want!" I yell, "oh mein Gott!" _"oh my god!"_

And finally when the truck makes a sudden stop, my back is slammed against the wall, making me wince, and Utivitch is hurled on top of me,

"Get! Off! Of! Me!" I scream at him, hitting his shoulders with every word. I push him away with the sole of my shoe, and kick open the doors.

When I step out, I look around, I recognise the street we're in, I used to come here all the time with my mother when I was younger, and a few times with Hans. It's the street with the restaurant he took me to when I was 18.

I hadn't gone to the bar here as often, but still, it was enough for the barmen to recognise my face.

I begin to worry while I search for an escape, no doubt the minute I walk through the doors I'll be recognised by over half of the people there, but before I can make a run for it the second German Basterd has brought me back to the others,

"Good luck," he murmurs into my ear quietly, pushing me towards the door,

"No! No, no, no! I can't do it!" I cry out, attempting to get as far from the door as I can,

"I told ya, princess. It's either they die, or you, yer choice," Aldo groans, moving to open the door for me,

"No! They know me here!" I continue helplessly fighting Wilhelm's endless pushing, but when he hears this, his hands are quickly ripped back and I nearly fall to the ground,

"Well..." Aldo begins, looking as if he is about to change his mind at the last minute. My hopes immediately vanish when he grabs the door knob and turns it,

"...Good luck."

* * *

**Thank youto all of the reviews I've gotten you all rock! :D I'll try my best to get 7 up as soon as possible :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it's been a few days since I've updated, I'm sorry, I was thinking of what to put in this, and then wasn't working properly and it wouldn't let me log on, but I'm back! And here we have another flashback :D *yay!* party! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of teh characters except Rosalie and the blonde who is just about to show up in a later chapter, and who is also so far nameless...sop reminding me! :'(**

* * *

I smooth my hair over my eyes as I anxiously look around the bar, hoping that it would be enough that people wouldn't recognise me.

I turn back to the door to find the last of the Basterds leaving, Aldo looks back at me and gestures toward the other customers, telling me to get a move on, or in his words, "Hurry the fuck up and move yer ass ta the guys, Princess."

I bite my lip as I turn away from the door, searching for a man I find suitable. Just as I think all hope is lost, seeing men who are either far too old, fat or unattractive, I find a handsome blondish-brown haired man who looks at most 10 years older than myself.

I let out a deep sigh before I make my way over to him, _looks like it's your unlucky day._

* * *

I gasp harshly as my mother ties the back of my dress up tightly, almost suffocating me, when she's done, she spins me around and looks me over, before stating a quick "Nein," and turning me back around. I groan and roll my eyes when she begins untying the back of my dress,

"Oh mein Gott, Mutter. Wie viel länger sind Sie dabei, das Bereitmachen ich zu nehmen?" _"Oh my god, mother. How much longer are you going to take getting me ready?"_

She laughs cheerfully to herself as she lifts the dress over my head, and moves to my wardrobe to look for another,

"Beruhigen Sie sich Rosalie, wir müssen Sie vollkommen aussehen lassen, sicherzustellen, dass Hans gerade weiß, wie schön Sie wirklich sind," she claims, holding out a short, red dress in front of her before handing it over to me, _"Calm down, Rosalie, we must make you look perfect, to make sure Hans knows just how beautiful you really are,"_

"Er bringt mich nur in eine Bar, ich bin sicher, dass es keinen Kleid-Code dort gibt," I grumble, scrunching my nose in annoyance as mother struggles to free a bit of material which had gotten caught in the zip at the back of the dress, _"He's only taking me to a bar, I'm sure there is no dress code there,"_

"Ja aber erinnern sich, das ist noch ein Datum. Ihr Drittel, um genau zu sein," she looks my back over before once again spinning me around and inspecting my front, before smiling and nodding curtly to herself, _"Yes but remember, this is still a date. Your third to be exact,"_

"Ugh, Erinnern Sie mich nicht," I mumble, disgust obvious in my voice. _"Ugh, don't remind me,"_

My mother gives me a loving smile before placing her hands against the sides of my arms and pulls me closer to her,

"One day you will love him, eventually. You just have to get to know each other," she assures me, as she sits me down on the seat in front of my vanity and begins applying a dark tanned brown coloured eye makeup, rouge and bright red lipstick,

"I have gotten to know him, and I have learned that he is nothing but an old, smug, boring idiot who has a sick attraction to a girl more than half his age," I reply with a calm sharpness,

"Come now, Rosalie, he is a charming gentleman, if you give him time I'm sure you will fall for his charms," she mutters,

"Oh I have given him time, I have known him for a month, I have gone out with him twice and we have seen each other nearly every day. And all he ever seems to talk about is himself,"

"Rosalie, it's obvious you hate the situation you have been placed in..." she begins, I raise an eyebrow at her, as if to say "oh really?" she lets out a small sigh before she continues, "and it seems you've allowed your hatred to only show Hans' flaws. But tonight, please, at least try to see past them so you can see what a wonderful man he is, he has obviously seen what an amazing woman you are."

She tilts my head to show me my appearance in the mirror, the corner of my mouth lifts into a small smile, I looked amazing, but I was used to looking like this, after years of having my mother

"But, Mutter!" I scoff, deciding to not argue when I see the look on her face, I close my eyes, breathing in and out slowly, "I will give him a chance to prove himself."

My mother's face lights up when she hears this, I prepare myself for when she brings me into a tight, thankful hug, and make sure she didn't ruin any part of my makeup.

I had just put on my shoes, the same pair I had worn on our first date, when Hans had come to get me. By the time I had gone downstairs, he was all ready inside and in the middle of a conversation with my mother. The second he saw me, he began walking up to me, he grabs my hand and kisses my knuckle,

"Mein lieb, may I say that once again, I am not surprised by how lovely you look," he says, giving me his famous crooked smile, I return it with a forced sarcastic smile of my own, but it quickly vanishes when I see my mother give me a stern look.

"Shall we?" He offers me his arm, and I reluctantly take it, farewelling my mother with a saddened look before the door is closed behind us.

* * *

**Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter! You're all the best :D, I still don't know who is going tobe the second love interest, so please, message or review and let me know who you'd like to see Rosalie with, I take everyone's opinion and keep them all in mind :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Watching the last few minutes of Inglourious Basterds, god I can NEVER get sick of this movie :D ANYWAY...this is one of my favorite chapters I've writte so far, we've finally got some romance with Hans :D *YAY!* I'msure you will all love this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters in IB, although after this chapter I SO wish I owned Hans *sigh***

* * *

When we had gotten to the bar, Hans had held the door open for me, I nod a silent 'thank you' to him as I move past him, before looking around the room, seeing only one other woman, other than the waitress, here. My eyes widen when I see Bridget Von Hammersmark sitting across the room, and my heart stops when she locks eyes with me, she sees Hans beside me and gives me a quick smile and a wink.

"One of Bridget's countless fans, are we?" the sudden sound of Hans' voice startles me, for that brief moment I had forgotten he was even with me,

"You're on first-name terms with her?" I ask him, sounding somewhat dazed as I don't take my eyes off of Bridget as she happily laughs with the four men she is with, and holding a lit cigarette between her fingers,

"I should be, she is an old friend of mine, I'm sure much older than she would care to admit," he laughs to himself, "she was one of the few women I have met who didn't hate me at first," he smiles playfully when he brings up one of the first conversations we had shared when he had tad taken me to our first dinner.

"She's been one of my favourite actresses since mother first showed me her movies, after my 5th birthday," I admit, still watching as she takes a drag from her cigarette and a sip from her glass,

"Come with me, mein suesse" he murmurs into my ear, and offering me his arm again, I force my eyes away from Bridget to stare at it idiotically, before linking my own arm around his,

"Where are we going?" I ask him, somewhat confused,

"You're meeting her."

My legs suddenly stop working as I stare at Hans dumbfounded,

"What? A-are you serious?" I stammer, taking another brief glance at Bridget taking a drag from her cigarette and a sip from her glass, before excusing herself from the table.

As Hans begins weaving me between the others in the bar, my knees begin to shake, I move my free arm into a more supportive position to keep myself from dropping the floor as I see Bridget making her way toward us.

I see Hans' eyes drift down to me and I see him smirk, making me roll my eyes, and ending with him laughing light heartedly.

"Hans Landa, you old dog. Who is this beautiful, young girl?" I blush madly over Bridget calling me 'beautiful',

"Fraulein Von Hammersmark, may I introduce Rosalie Stiglitz," he introduces us, she smiles down at me kindly and holds out her hand for me to shake, "who just so happens to be quite a fan of yours,"

"Is she now?" Bridget responds, looking down at me and smiling kindly, "well, it is good to know some people have good taste," she laughs, "it is very nice to meet you, Rosalie. How do you and Hans know each other then?" she asks me curiously, raising an eyebrow slightly. I swallow air, feeling my throat drying up out of nervousness and finding myself speechless,

"We me through her mother when she was 15. We are to be married after her 20th birthday," Hans answers for me, seeing that I could not speak for myself at the moment.

Bridget gives us a confused yet somewhat disturbed look,

"You're getting married? Hans, are you sure you are not...what's the American saying? Robbing the cradle?" she questions him, he chuckles cheerfully,

"If you choose to see it that way, I suppose I am. However, in three more years, Rosalie will be old enough to marry whoever she chooses." Oh I do wish that was true, if it was then I would not be spending my precious time with you of all people.

"Well then, I wish you two the best of luck. Unfortunately I have to be leaving now, it's a shame you couldn't have arrived earlier." I watch, disgusted, as Bridget shares an air kiss with Hans, completely confused on how anyone can be friendly with him.

Sitting at the bar with a half full glass of whiskey in my hand, I sit, listening to the stories Hans has of Bridget, something I am much more interested in hearing than his work as a detective. I begin to feel uneasy that I find myself actually enjoying the conversation, I attempt to forget it, and take a large gulp of my whiskey, when a tall, thin, clearly intoxicated man who appears to be in his mid twenties comes up beside me and puts his hand on my thigh,

"Wha's a girl like you doin' wiv a guy like 'im? Come on darlin', come 'ave some fun with me and me boys," he slurs, swaying gently on his feet, I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

I give him a horrified look, slapping his hand away from my leg and pushing him back, I turn towards Hans, who is now clenching his fists tightly and gritting his teeth behind his lips; is someone jealous, keeping the man out of my sight. But the man simply moves around me,

"Come on, mein baby, ditch 'im and come wiv us," he begs, moving his hand back up my thigh, I push him away again, before Hans stands and clears his throat,

"Ich glaube, dass sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hat. Verlassen Sie sie und gehen Sie Ihren 'Jungen' zurück, bevor ich etwas tue, dass Sie sicher bedauern warden," he warns him, obviously angered by the man's overfriendliness toward me, yet keeping his calm, dignified, sophisticated manner. _"I believe she has made her decision. Leave her and go back to your 'boys' before I do something you will surely regret,"_

The man thinks his warning over for a moment, but decides to ignore it and replace his hand on my thigh, while his other begins to brush down my cheek. I elbow him between the legs, and he hunches over, Hans stands again and grabs the back of his collar, dragging him into the bathroom after him.

I keep my head down while I hear fast, pained gasps erupting from the door, not looking up until I see Hans returning, fixing up his hair as he approaches me.

"I am very sorry about that, mein lieb," he exclaims, standing beside me and helping me to my feet. I look up at him, fear filling me as I fail to lose the image of Hans choking that man to death from my mind, and think of what Hans is actually capable of.

"Did you...kill him?" I ask, not entirely sure as to why I'm asking as I know the answer,

"He was warned, he decided to ignore it," he shrugs, and uninterested look on his face.

"You stood up for me," I mumble quietly, so that only Hans could hear, he furrows his eyebrows a bit,

"Of course, mein suesse,"

"Why?" I demand, looking him in the eye, except not out of anger, or annoyance, or hatred, or even irritation. But out of gratitude, and appreciation.

"Sie verdienen solche Behandlung nicht, mein suesse," he responds quietly, tilting my head up with a finger, _"You do not deserve such treatment, my sweet,"_

"Sie haben ein Feuer innerhalb Ihrer, und einer starken Meinung. Und doch heute Abend haben Sie gezeigt, dass Sie eine verwundbare Unschuld tiefer innen haben, haben Sie gezeigt, dass Sie Schutz brauchen, und dass Sie ein Verstehen haben, dass Sie mit jedem Kampf selbstständig nicht kämpfen können. Solange ich ihm helfen kann, werde ich Ihnen die Rücksicht und Schutz geben, den Sie verdienen."  
_"You have a fire within you, and a strong attitude. Yet tonight you have shown that you have a vulnerable innocence deeper inside, you've shown that you need protection, and that you have an understanding that you cannot fight every battle on your own. As long as I can help it, I will give you the respect and protection you deserve."_

Having heard that, I can finally begin seeing a feint idea of what mother has been telling me.

I look down at my feet, and mutter a soft "Thank you."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I love you all! :D As for the second love interest, so far I have 2 votes for Donny and 1 for Aldo, although one for Dony was a tie between him and Aldo...oh well, keep them coming I love hearing all of your opinions **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ugh you have NO idea how hard it was to write this German guy from the bar, who shall remain nameless for the simple fact I can't be bothered thinking of a name for him lol. But I did it! *Yay!***

**Disclaimer: Why must everyone remind me that I don't own any of the IB characters? :'(**

* * *

After that rather traumatic, yet comforting, experience, we had left the bar to take me back home. While we were walking, I had allowed Hans to question me on Hugo, a subject I hate bringing up, I had told him about how I felt about talking about him, let alone himself personally.

When we had arrived back home, he kissed my knuckle, as per usual, and given me a kind smile while he was still down at my eye level, but before he could straighten himself up, I gave him a sweet, innocent kiss on the cheek, before thanking him a second time.

When he stands, he smirks victoriously.

"Was?" I demand, raising an eyebrow and folding my arms, _"What?"_

he responds with a light chuckle,

"Ich fragte mich, wenn Sie zu sich selbst zugeben würden, dass Sie mich nicht mehr hassen, mein suesse," he answers me, his smirk spreading across his face, _"I was wondering when you'd admit to yourself that you no longer hate me,"_

I roll my eyes and shake my head at him,

"Was für Sie sagen, mein Esel." I raise my eyebrows playfully at him, smirking mischievously to let him know that I am joking, _"Whatever you say, my ass."_

I slowly and unwillingly make my way towards the young, blondish-brown haired man sitting alone, a half full glass of scotch held between his hands. He doesn't notice that I have approached him until I clear my throat, he looks up at me curiously, as if asking who I was.

"Wird dieser Platz eingenommen?" I ask him, _"Is this seat taken?"_

his eyes move down my body, resting on my chest, he smirks when he returns to my face,

"Überhaupt nicht." _"Not at all." _

He pulls the stool beside him out, moving it closer to him, I place my hand on his shoulder as I take a seat, crossing my legs and leaning in towards him,

"So wie ist ein hübsches Mädchen wie Sie, allein tuend?" he asks, his eyes drifting down to my legs, I realise that he was a mile away from even being considered a gentleman, _"So what's a pretty girl like you doing alone?"_

"Ich konnte dasselbe Ding fragen," I state, propping my chin on my raised hand. _"I could ask the same thing,"_

He chuckles, and shifts closer to me,

"Kann ich Sie ein Getränk kaufen?" he gives me a masculine smirk as he takes a sip from his glass, _"Can I buy you a drink?"_

"Kommen Sie jetzt, ist, dass das Beste Sie haben. Ich bin sicher, dass solch ein hübscher Mann viel hat viel besser erholen sich stellt seinen Ärmel auf," I place my hand on his arm for added effect, surprised by the firmness of his muscle, "Solch ein starker Mann auch. Wie ein Mann wie Sie konnte, vielleicht einzeln sein?" _"Come now, is that the best you have? I'm sure such a handsome man has plenty of much better pick up lines up his sleeve," "Such a strong man too. How could a man like you possibly be single?"_

He stares at me, bringing his hand to his chin as if thinking something over,

"Sie nehmen gerade an, dass ich einzeln bin?" he claims, raising an eyebrow, _"You just assume I'm single?"_

"Wenn Sie nicht wären, würden Sie hier nicht allein sein," I lean in closer to his ear and seductively whisper, "Wenn Sie meinig wären, würde ich eine Sekunde ohne Sie nicht ausgeben woollen." _"If you weren't you would be here alone," "If you were mine, I wouldn't want to spend a second without you."_

I grab his hand and try to stand,

"Werden wir irgendwo gehen wir können allein sein?" I ask, giving him a suggestive smirk, _"Shall we go somewhere we can be alone?"_

His arm moves around my waist and he pulls me back down on his stool in front of him, his legs separated, I land between them,

"Ich mag diese Position," I state, laying my head back against his shoulder and looking up at him. _"I'm liking this position,"_

He laughs light heartedly,

"Nein, trinken Sie, amüsieren Sie sich," he replies into my ear, _"No, have a drink, enjoy yourself,"_

I groan, knocking the back of my head into him,

"Ich tue, wenn Sie mich nach Hause direkt in dieser Minute nehmen!" _"I will if you take me home this minute!"_

He doesn't respond to that, I roll my eyes, and throw his arm away from me, before leaving him to watch my back.

I smirk triumphantly when I hear him calling after me,

"Warten Sie! Warten Sie! Ich werde mit Ihnen jetzt gehen, wenn Sie mich wirklich dazu woollen." I'm grabbed by the elbow and pulls me back, _"Wait! Wait! I'll go with you now if you really want me to,"_

I turn back to him, raising an eyebrow playfully before smiling.

"Gut." _"Good."_

He takes me to the second floor of a not too old hotel in the middle of town. I look around his room, seeing a number of unwashed dishes left in his kitchen, and every now and then finding a bit of rubbish on the floor. I scrunch my nose at his temporary home,

"Lovely."

Suddenly I'm grabbed by the hand and dragged to the kitchen bench, he lays me on my back and climbs on top of me, I try to throw him off, but my attempts are easily stopped. I open my mouth, trying to scream for help, but he quickly covers it with his hand, all the while moving his free hand up my dress and trailing kisses from my jaw to my neck. I try to move my pinned arms out from underneath him, and feel a sharp edge under his shirt, pushes himself up slightly, removing his hand from my leg he lifts his shirt, revealing a knife strapped around his waist, my eyes widen as I tilt my head back up to him, a terrified look on my face as he stares back with a cold, yet entertained and satisfied glare on his,

The way he had spoken the next five words was disturbing, I whimper, still covered by his hand as he growls in a low voice;

"Sie schreien, ich werde Sie töten." _"You scream, I'll kill you."_

* * *

**Oooooh cliffhanger! Will she be killed? Well obviously not because there wouldn't be anyone to tell the story then, but will she be injured? Who knows? Well, you won;t until you read the next chapter lol, I am in such a weird mood right now XD. But thank you to all of the reviews! They're all great, and you all kick ass! I love you all :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter and I think you'll all love reading it :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Inglourious Basterds character :(**

* * *

A few anxious tears roll down my cheeks as I struggle beneath this man's grip, only to silently groan when I fail. He laughs victoriously before forcing his lips onto mine again, pushing his tongue far down my throat, I almost gag at the taste of alcohol and the result of my untrained gag reflex, before biting down on his tongue with as much force as I can bring pulls away immediately, screaming out in agony and spitting out seemingly endless amounts of blood.

Unable to find the strength to move I stay on my back, looking around myself, desperately searching for anything that could help me. I see a small dagger like knife among the many unwashed dishes left on the counter, I can hear him muttering angrily, and figure that I have time to grab it.

Groaning quietly I reach out for it, my fingers brush the handle, but the knife is only pushed further away, I flinch as I violently and weakly slide myself closer. Horrified gasps escape from my lips as I continue to just miss the handle, or push it even further away, but let out a relieved sigh when I'm eventually able to grab it.

I quickly hide the blade behind my back when I hear him walk back over to me, screaming something unintelligible which sounded closest to "schlampe!" _"slut!"_

I look down my nose to see him towering over me, a murderous look in his eyes. He slaps me hard across the face, the sounds of his palm hitting my cheek is heard endlessly in my mind. He reaches up my dress and begins to remove my underwear, his free hand clutches my breast, and he leans down above me once again. When he's close enough, I swiftly swing the knife at him, slashing his throat, tears now billowing from my eyes while I'm forced to listen to him choking on his blood.

My jaw drops, letting out hoarse, petrified screams when blood spills from the deep cut onto my neck and down my chest, soaking the front of my dress.

I strain to remove his heavy body from mine.

When I have, I hastily jump up onto my feet, throwing the bloody knife as far away from me as possible, and run to the nearest reflective object in the man's home, the lid to a large pot which happened to be one of the only few cleaned dishes in the room.

When I see my reflection I stifle a scream as fresh tears fall, my hair has become a tangled mess, my eyes, red and puffy, I have a dark red handprint on my cheek, and there are splatters of blood beside my nose and mouth.

I drop the lid to the floor and rush out to the street, begging for someone to help me. No one comes. I hurry through the streets, thinking of how, if he hadn't been so careless in leaving the knife where I could reach it, I would still be there now, with him forcing himself upon me, and even worse, that I had killed another German, my own people, despite the fact he had tried to rape me. I try to keep those thoughts from coming to mind, unsuccessfully, I know that I am gradually becoming more of a Basterd, the very people I hate, every time I lure helpless German men to their waiting arms, all after one small threat, and I hate myself for backing down so easily.

The pounding of my feet against the pavement intensifies throughout my head.

Suddenly, I hear the voice of the one man I have been desperate to hear again for the past week, I follow it, rounding a corner to see him with a shorter, younger man, both with their backs to me.

Exasperated, yet relief filled tears still falling, I rush towards them, the tears blurring my vision slightly.

They stop moving and turn to one another, and share a curt nod before the younger man leaves. When I'm closer, I shout out to him between my gasps as he begins to turn his back on me again, either not seeing me or not recognising me.

"Ha-!" I cut off when a pair of strong arms cover my mouth, and hold me back,

"Where the fuck have you been?" Donny demands, dragging me after him. I look behind us, watching as Hans eventually vanishes from sight.

My legs give way and I collapse onto the ground, pulling at my hair and crying out into the sky, I was so close, if I had known Hans was here I could have been saved from the Basterds, from everything, we could go home and pretend that none of this had ever happened.

"Let go! Let me go!" I shriek, trying to tear my arm away from Donny's hand. He doesn't say anything, he simply moves his free hand to my arm and pulls me back to my feet with as much ease as if I was a ragdoll. I grunt in pain when his grip tightens around my wrist,

"Get off me!" I try to hold him back, but he only lifts me off my feet and holds me over his shoulder. Realising that my attempts of stopping him weren't going to work, I let myself fall limp against Donny's body, the next thing I know, my eyes were drooping, and the sights of town became black as I blacked out with exhaustion and overexertion.

* * *

**Thank you SO much for all of the reviews, they're great :D I love them and you all so much. I think you'll all like the next chapter, there'll be another flashback in it :D  
I've just realised that this fic is going to be going on for a while the way it's going so far, *yay!* :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated this story, I have had the WORST writer's block, but I have finally finished the new chapter :D party! There's a short flashbck at the start and some interaction between Donny and Rosalie and Hugo and Rosalie :D yay! Please review! Don't make me set the Basterds or Hans on you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Rosalie**

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in my bedroom, anxiously waiting for the familiar sound of Hans' friendly greeting. I looked up to the clock hanging up on the wall and let out an exasperated sigh, what had felt like an hour had only been five minutes. It's not long until I realise that I am actually waiting to see Hans, and I'm _hating_ it, I am actually hating the wait to see him. That thought is soon followed by the sudden realisation that my thoughts have been clouded by nothing but him for the past three days, I begin to wonder about it, but soon shake it off, deciding that it is nothing.

I move to my mirror, moving a bit of hair away from my face and carefully grabbing a fallen eyelash which had dropped onto my blushed cheek, before I, once again, check the time. _Why am I getting dressed up? He's taking me to a __**cafe**_. I close my eyes and try to clear my mind, _this is our fourth date...what's going to happen? What is he going to want to happen? __**Will**__ he want anything to happen? _I shake my head, of course nothing's happening between us, _I will not lower myself for the pleasure of some old, perverted. Smug...charming, amusing, handsome..._ I immediately stop myself from getting any further and laugh, although sounding less confident than I had hoped, before telling myself "He is not charming, he is not amusing, and he is more than anything not handsome!"

"Anyone I know about?"

"HOLY-!"

I scream and frantically turn to the door when I suddenly hear Hans' voice behind me. I see him laughing and clutch my chest, gasping for breath,

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mother was kind enough to allow me inside."

"Of course she did..." I mutter under my breath, I roll my eyes when he continues to chuckle quietly, and turn away as I feel myself begin to blush.

* * *

When I wake, the first thing I notice is an intensely throbbing sting rushing through my head. I groan as I attempt to sit up, only to be held down with firm hands,

"Don't move." The sound of my brother's irritated voice startles me slightly. My eyes slowly flutter open to find myself lying on a rather uncomfortable cot inside a tent, I cringe as he presses a damp cloth against my forehead, and slowly begins wipe it down to the tip of my ear.

"What happened?" I moan,

"Donowitz," Hugo simply said, "hit your head on the corner of the wall bringing you back. Gave you a gash."

"What?" I immediately slap his hands off of me and sit up, checking myself in a small mirror left beside the cot. I gasp when I see fresh, scarlet blood dripping from a long, harsh graze beginning from the corner of my forehead and ending at my temple.

I jump to my feet, ignoring Hugo's demands to get back, and tearing his hands from my arms when he tries to force me to return, as I furiously storm towards Donny.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I shriek, jumping him and tackling him to the ground, clawing at any part of his body I can reach,

"What the fuck!" he screams, moving on top of me and pinning me down, keeping my arms back, "What that fuck is your problem!"

"You beat my fucking head!"

"What, can't take a little blood?" he mocks, smirking rebelliously,

"Fuck you!"

"I don't 'do' German whores," he states, putting on a disgusted voice,

"Just get the fuck off me! I don't want to be anywhere near you." I shove his hands away as he eventually stands back up, muttering a soft "Scheißdetektiv," _"Fucking dick," _as I shuffle my way back to a concerned Hugo.

"I know. Get back on the cot," I sigh, sitting back down in front of him. He laughs a bit, letting a weak smile appear on his lips as he begins to clean the new blood seeping from the gash,

"You still have vater's temper," he mutters,

"You still have mutter's naivety," I chuckle quietly, beginning to let my guard down. "Did you really expect that to change?" I ask, I pull my feet up and lay back down on the cot,

"I guess not." We share an awkward chuckle as I shift over onto my side.

"You didn't have to leave, Hugo." He gives me a slightly startled, yet stern look.

"You don't understand..."

"No, I don't. So please explain to someone who completely does not understand," I exclaim, sitting up in one move. He turns away, not daring to look me in the eye. "Hugo!"

"Rosy-"

"_Don't_ call me that!" I snap at him, slapping his hand away before it can reach my cheek, "Just tell me why you left!"

"Nein, I didn't have to leave. But I'd be lying if I said it wasn't what I wanted..." he murmurs to me, "I left out of a sense of humanity and morality."

"So what, because I didn't leave with you I'm suddenly immoral? Inhumane?" I shout, standing in front of him,

"Nein, liebe Schwester."

"Then what is it?" He covers my mouth with his hand, muffling my voice and silencing me.

"You know I don't believe in what you do, my beliefs are...far, from yours,"

"So you _do_ think I'm a bad person," I gasp, finding the strength to pull his hand down from my lips.

"_Nein_." he groans, clearly becoming frustrated. "You don't act on your beliefs,"

"So I'm a good person." He grits his teeth behind his lips, I let out an exaggerated sigh and roll my eyes."

"Nein." I give him a confused look, "You aren't a good person, you don't act out on your beliefs, but you do not help anyone you don't like, the people who obviously need it. If you weren't my sister I would tell you that you are a spoilt, stuck up, arrogant brat,"

"You're a loving brother, aren't you? Well, lieber Bruder, I believe I've heard enough for now, so if you're done..."

I make a move towards the tent's exit when he grabs me by the arm and drags me back, spinning me back around to face him.

"I want you to join us, Rosalie." I snatch my arm back from his grasp, a horrified look on my face,

"Are you..serious? Do you not know how I feel about the Jews? Or who I'm marrying, or meant to have been married to by now." I scold, turning away from him, only to be spun back, "would you stop that!"

"I could try to persuade Aldo to let you join us, you could get something out of it. Who knows? You could find that there are more people in the world than yourself and those you care about."

"Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!" I manage to make my way to the entrance without Hugo holding me back, and shake my head, trying to get rid of the image of myself as a Basterd, not bothering to keep track of my brother's final suggestion as I gradually move further away from him.

"Just give it a chance. You might enjoy being a Basterd."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I'm staying at a friend's place tomorrow night (hot single dad ;) lol) but I promise I'll work on the next chapter soon! :D**


End file.
